


Grand Entrance

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, non-graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: There's a storm, a leaky roof, a flooded road, and a baby on the way.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 39
Kudos: 426
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Grand Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> For the "roof" challenge.

Stiles is way too pregnant for this shit. His back is killing him and he wants his husband home _now_.

The storm is ramping up and he's hurrying (waddling) with a new pot because the old one has filled up. Except he's just found another leak, right in the middle of the living room, and he needs to find something else to catch the water as it drips through the roof onto the nice new sectional they picked out two weeks ago. He's gonna have to move it out of the way. Somehow.

There's a towel on the kitchen floor because the rain started coming in through the crack under the door. He needs to check that, next.

Derek was due home an hour ago, and he's not answering his phone, and Stiles is trying hard not to think about driving accident reports during bad storms. He… he can't think about that.

Derek's a werewolf. He'd survive a crash. He'll be fine. Stiles isn't raising this baby alone.

A crack of thunder is so loud it makes him jump, shakes the whole house, and then the lights go out.

"Shit. Shit," Stiles says, standing in the dark. At least he already thought to get the candles out and ready. His back is killing him.

He changes out the rain pots and dumps one down the sink. Turns on the emergency radio.

_"...and if you're looking to get out of the Preserve tonight, you're out of luck. The main road into — and out of — Beacon Hills is closed now due to flooding. The local authorities are telling everyone to just sit tight…"_

Stiles sits down at the kitchen table and puts his head in his hands. They knew their dream house was a fixer-upper. This is just the first bad rain they've had since they moved in,   
and the first indication that they need to work on the roof.

Oh, wow, he hasn't even checked on the nursery. If there's a leak in there, he's going to cry. No, he's going to cry right now just thinking about it. 

But now the road is flooded? Is Derek even getting home tonight?

He tries to call him again, but once again he just gets Derek's voicemail. 

A spasm in his back takes his breath and he's been sick of the back thing for about an hour but it's getting worse. 

And then his water breaks and he realizes the back pain is actually labor. He's heard of this. Contractions you feel in your back. He just never thought it would happen to _him_.

If he was a werewolf, he'd be howling for his mate. As it is, he just calls his Dad's number and says, "Where is my husband?"

Okay, maybe he yelled it. But his father answers him in a calm voice that Derek left the station late because there'd been an accident on the road — don't freak out, Derek's not hurt, he was just helping the driver of a minivan and her kids get to the hospital to be looked after.

"But he's coming to you on foot, so-"

"I am in _labor_ ," Stiles says. "The road is flooded — how am I gonna get to the hospital?"

The phone crackles with static.

"Did you say you're in labor?" his dad asks.

Another contraction rips through Stiles, this time in the regular place, and he does howl.

"I'll take that as a yes. How far apart are the contractions?" his father asks, sounding a little strained but otherwise calm.

"I don't know!" Stiles says. "I've just been having backaches, and then my water broke!"

"Okay, calm down-"

"And my roof is leaking, Dad, it's leaking so bad and now the kitchen is all wet because the water is coming in and the lights are out and I'm having a _baby_! I'm not ready to have a baby, Dad!"

"Oh, boy. You sound just like your mother."

And Stiles doesn't need to think about his mom right now because that just makes him miss her and he bursts into tears.

Thankfully, Derek comes in then, just as lightning lights the house. He's soaked to the bone and his clothes are clinging to him and his hair is flat, but he's gorgeous and everything Stiles has ever wanted.

"I'm in _labor_ ," Stiles tells him, dropping the phone. He tries to get up, to go to his husband, his mate, but Derek hurries to his side first.

"Right now?" Derek asks, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, I'm having a baby! And the road is flooded and the roof is leaking and _so am I_!" Stiles exclaims. He wraps his arms around Derek and holds on.

"You're leaking?" Derek asks. Then, "Who's on the phone?"

"My water broke and my pants are a mess and Dad is no help at all!" Stiles tells him.

Derek grabs the phone (awkwardly, because Stiles refuses to let go of him now that he's home) and says, "John?"

Stiles needs to get out of his clothes and… what? He can't go to the hospital. That means Derek—

"Derek, you're going to be delivering this baby," Stiles tells him seriously.

For a moment, double expressions of horror and fear pass over Derek's face. They vanish just as quickly as they appeared and he straightens. He nods. "John, I need you to find someone who knows how to deliver a baby so they can tell me what to do."

Another contraction hits and Stiles grabs on to his husband. Then, miraculously, the pain melts away. Or rather is drained away by Derek, the most wonderful man in the world.

"I don't deserve you," Stiles sighs, relieved beyond measure.

* * *

Two hours later, Stiles has forgotten how much he loves Derek. Derek can't pain drain and catch a baby at the same time.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Stiles yells as another contraction rips through him.

"You've got to push, Stiles!" Derek yells back.

"YOU BASTARD, ARGHHHHHAHHHH!"

* * *

And that's the story of how little baby Aurora Hale made her grand entrance into this world.


End file.
